Lugnut (Decepticon)
:Lugnut is a glorious Decepticon! and Omega Supreme.]] If mighty Megatron were to command Lugnut to jump, the powerful Decepticon would be in the upper atmosphere long before his master could specify how high. In Lugnut's optics, bold, heroic Megatron embodies the Decepticon cause, and his devotion is total. It's easy to misinterpret Lugnut’s blind zeal for a lack of overall processing power, but this is not the case. Although he isn't much of a thinker or planner, Lugnut does not care, for wise Megatron is brilliant enough for a thousand Decepticons. His master makes the plans, and Lugnut carries them out. However, that blind loyalty is his weakness. Although innovative on the battle field, he does little thinking about anything else. Besides his compulsion to serve Megatron, the only other driving force in his programming is to destroy the Autobots. Renowned throughout Cybertron as one of the most destructive fighters for the Decepticon cause, Lugnut has no time or patience for contemplation or strategy when he could just as easily level an entire Autobot battalion with a single explosive punch. He knows that his unparalleled strength, endurance, and seemingly limitless missile payload is enough to serve glorious, bold, fresh-scented, bright and shiny MEGATRON! Autobots that know him know the only way to survive a fight with him is to stay clear of his path. He will only keep company with Decepticons who are as loyal to the grand and imperious Megatron as he is. Traitors and disgraces such as Starscream and Lockdown are not worthy of mention, let alone being in the presence of the glorious Megatron. Granted, even magnanimous Megatron himself can get a little tired of Lugnut's praises, but he keeps it to himself, lest Lugnut should lose faith in mighty Megatron. He is also Strika's "consort", whatever that means. Logs 2019 * April 8 - "Hot Competition" - With the Valvolux Arena repaired, the games continue! Fiery combatants battle for glory. May 14 - ASIOIOP M,M,,MBNBNRRTFDFGFFDFFD Notes * Lugnut's name derives from an earlier stage in his development; at one point he was going to be more Frankenstein's Monster-esque, with giant bolts (or "nuts") sticking out from his neck. While this concept was effectively discarded, the character kept "Lugnut" for his final name... but it works well enough on its own, as he is a big lug and a bit of a nut. * Of the five main Animated Decepticons, Lugnut is the only one without a "counterpart" from a prior series. * According to the Decepticon character descriptions sent out in the initial Cartoon Network press release for Transformers Animated, Lugnut "carries a payload of mega-bombs and can spew liquid napalm with laser-like accuracy". Alas, his napalm-spewing ability hasn't shown up anywhere. The bio on the Latin America McDonald's website used this character description as well when promoting his toy. * Derrick Wyatt and Marty Isenberg admitted at BotCon 2008 that they didn't know that Lugnut's toy had the battle mace, as it was a Hasbro creation. Once they learned of its existence, they slipped it into season 2, and it makes its only appearance in "Garbage In, Garbage Out". * At Botcon 2008, Marty Isenberg took a liking to the term Punch of Kill Everything used in the fandom to refer to Lugnut's attack, and said he would find a way to work it in. Sure enough, in the comic ''The Arrival'' #4 penned by Isenberg, Lugnut's attack was named as such. * The four small red dots (two to either side) on Lugnut's head, according to the series' creators, are secondary optics.Derrick J Wyatt, in response to a question on his blog: "I've always thought of Lugnut as having five eyes. One main, and four smaller peripheral vision eyes. Although the other eyes are probably pretty dim, as Lugnut is pretty singularly focused." This means Lugnut actually has five eyes, rather than the one he appears to have at a casual glance. * According to his on-package bio, Lugnut is known as the 'Kaon Krusher'. * In the Japanese dub of Animated, Lugnut has a verbal tic where he adds the syllable "ttsu" (ッツ) to the ends of most of his sentences. In the intro voiceover for "Three's a Crowd", he explains that he simply does this "because I'm Lugnut", as in Japanese, his name is pronounced "raguna'ttsu'". Foreign names *''Japanese:'' Lugnut (ラグナッツ Ragunattsu) Players Lugnut is played by Zero, but available for application. Footnotes ::*''More information on Lugnut at TFU.info'' Category:Decepticons Category:Gladiators